Magic Trio or Golden Trio?
by Okumura Shauriene
Summary: Arthur's life sucks in France. He is abused by the only family he has left, and he's only allowed to speak French. That means no speaking at all, right? His 11th birthday is coming up, but that doesn't mean much, right?
1. Hello, This is Arthur

**I saw this idea on Tumblr, and I had to do it. I just had to.**

**The Magic Trio, other characters, and HP universe don't belong to me, okay?**

* * *

><p>Arthur Kirkland sighed as he woke up once again in the cupboard under the stairs, also known as his room. It was a bit cramped with dust and spiders, but he got used to it after a while. He took a breath, before the ceiling started to shake and a lot of dust came down. He'd have to clean that up later. He then heard one of the sounds no one should ever hear, his cousin's voice with that annoying French accent.<p>

"Le mouton noir! Réveilles-tu et ne détruisent pas le petit déjeuner!" Arthur grumbled to himself. Francis Bonnefoy. It was a wonder that they were related at all. He opened the door to his room and walked out. When he got into the kitchen, his aunt and uncle were there. Aldrich and Arielle Bonnefoy were a very posh couple that lived in France. His aunt sneered.

"Finalement, Brit." His grandparents raised Mrs. Bonnefoy and his own mummy in different places. His grandfather raised his aunt in Paris, and his grandmother raised his mother in London. She loved England so much, she actually named her mother Britannia. However, with the way his aunt and uncle have said it, the word Brit sounded like an insult... No one ever called him his real name anymore.

He got to working on making breakfast. However, before long, the whole thing blew up in his face. Francis came and pushed him out of the way, before cooking himself. After Francis' parents ate, they praised him for a job well done. Arthur, of course, got nothing but the slightly burt leftovers. No wonder he was as thin as a bone. The next moment, he felt a weight pushing him to the ground. The weight was Aldrich's shoe as he was stepping on him.

"Brit! Notre fils cuit pour nous parce que de la bonté de son cœur parce que votre cuisine était trop horrible exister!" He applied more pressure, and Arthur could have sworn he heard something crack, or maybe it was his imagination. After, Arielle kicked him.

"Retour à votre chambre, Brit. L'anniversaire du Francis est demain et nous allons au zoo. Nous ne voulons pas tu gâcher tout sur cette journée spéciale." Arthur nodded and went to his room. Arthur's birthday was coming up pretty soon, but no one cared. He only remembered his birthday because he wrote a letter to himself every year.

He had to stay in his room the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Arthur woke up early, so he waited until the inevitable-<p>

"Brit! C'est l'anniversaire du Francis! Sortez de la chambre maintenant!" Arthur sighed. There was his aunt's got out of his room. He hated speaking French, but nothing else was allowed. So, he just never spoke. His family just assumed he was a mute.

After failing at the cooking again and some persuasion without talking, All of them were going to the zoo.

* * *

><p><strong>WE NEED A LOT OF TRANSLATIONS HERE<strong>

Le mouton noir! Réveilles-tu et ne détruisent pas le petit déjeuner! = Black sheep! Wake up and don't destroy the breakfast!

Finalement, Brit = Finally, Brit

Brit! Notre fils cuit pour nous parce que de la bonté de son cœur parce que votre cuisine était trop horrible exister = Brit! Our son cooked for us because of the goodness in his heart because your cooking is too horrible to exist

Retour à votre chambre, Brit. L'anniversaire du Francis est demain et nous allons au zoo. Nous ne voulons pas tu gâcher tout sur cette journée spéciale. = Back to your room, Brit. Francis' birthday is tomorrow and we're going to the zoo. We do not want you to ruin everything on this special day.

**Well, review so I can write more!**


	2. The Zoo Trip

**Those who read this thing, what, 50 of you? You are awesome and thank you.**

**I don't own anything you recognise. At all.**

**This fanfiction is brought to you by the Awesome Prussia!**

* * *

><p>Just as Arthur and his 'family' were going to leave for the zoo, Arthur spotted something on the ground and picked it up. It was a letter, nothing new, until he took a closer look at the front of it. It was... addressed to him? Sure enough, on the front, it had his name in green ink.<p>

_Mr. Arthur Kirkland_  
><em>14 Rue Charlot <em>  
><em>75003 Paris, France<br>The cubbard under the stairs._

He raised his eyebrow, which people always said were really bushy, at the letter. No one ever wrote to him, not even his teachers. As they got in the car to go to the zoo, Arthur turned to the side facing the wall and turned his letter around. On the back was what looked like a wax seal. The seal had four animals: A lion, a snake, an eagle, and a badger. All of them were facing a big letter 'H'.

Just before he could open the letter, a hand reached around his flesh shield and grabbed the letter out of his hand. His eyes widened as he saw Francis waving the letter around.

"Mama! Papa! Le mouton noir a reçu une lettre!" Arthur's eyes widened as he reached for the letter. He couldn't ask for it back, but he did what he could.

Arielle took the letter, raising an eyebrow at it, before turning it around. Her eyes widened in horror when she saw the seal. She then closed her eyes and ripped the letter into pieces. Arthur could only watch in horror. The very first letter ever just for him, and he didn't even get to read it!

"C'était l'ordure." Francis nodded, smiling, and stuck out a tongue at Arthur. Arthur thought about the letter for the rest of the trip.

When they got to the zoo, Francis was running around.

"Regardez tous les animaux!" Arthur looked around, unamused. Unamused, until he saw a snake behind glass. It was a beautiful snake with nearly glowing green scales. Arthur approached the snake, feeling a bit bad it was captured. Looking around and seeing his family was in the other end of the exhibit, he said something for the first time in 7 years. His voice was incredibly hoarse from not being used.

"Sorry..." The snake opened it's eyes as it looked at Arthur. Then, to his surprise, he heard a voice.

"It'ssss okay." Arthur's eyes widened.

"Y-You can understand me?" The snake nodded. Then, before he could speak English anymore, Francis came running to the glass, pushing Arthur to the floor.

"Mama! Papa!" Francis was banging against the glass, trying to get the snakes to respond. Arthur furrowed his brows. Francis was just such a twit, he's wanted to do something for ages...

Suddenly, the glass disappeared, and Francis flipped over the railing into the water. Arthur couldn't help but laugh a bit.

Simultaneously, the snake slithered put to the barrier that wasn't there anymore, and it got out. As it made it's way across the floor, people were screaming. Arthur heard one last thing before it got out.

"Thankssss friend." Arthur smiled. Someone appreciated him...

As Francis got up and tried to get out, he found the barrier was there. Eyes wide, he kept banging against the glass, screaming. When his mom and dad found him, they screamed too.

Arthur found all the extremely hilarious, until he found Aldrich glaring at him.

* * *

><p>Arthur was pulled into the house by his hair and shoved back in his room.<p>

"Monstre! Restes ici! Tu ne peux pas manger pour deux semaines!" He shut the door, locked it, and left.

All this left Arthur to sulk once again. He didn't do anything... it just happened...

It also left him tot him about the letter. It couldn't have been junk, so what was it?

* * *

><p><strong>Translations!<strong>

Mama! Papa! Le mouton noir a reçu une lettre! = Mom! Dad! The Black Sheep got a letter!

C'était l'ordure. = It's trash.

Regardez tous les animaux = Look at all the animals.

Monstre! Restes ici! Tu ne peux pas manger pour deux semaines! = Freak! Stay here! You can not eat for two weeks!

* * *

><p><strong>So, second chapter. I hope I get reviews...<strong>


	3. Where are these letters coming from?

**YOU! THE ONE WHO REVIEWED crap I forgot your username already YOU ARE AWESOME AND THIS CHAPTER IS FOR YOU!**

**I do not own anything you recognise.**

**This chapter is dedicated to you, reviewer.**

* * *

><p>Arthur felt like he could die. It was certainly possible, with being malnourished and beaten all the time. When he got out of his room early in the morning, he looked in the mirror and sighed. This was him.<p>

He reached up and touched his messy two toned blond hair, his fingers going down to his ginger roots. The longer it got, the more blond it was at the edges and he never knew why. With a single finger, he traced his eyebrows which were a shade or two darker than his hair. Whenever he tried tweezing them into a normal thickness, it would just grow back the next day and he never knew why. His fingers barely brushed over the scar hidden by his fringe. It was nothing much, just it looked a bit like a pentagram.

He looked at himself, and into his own dull emerald green eyes. He remembered when he was very little at around 3 or 4, and his eyes were shining with playfulness. Now, that was just in the past. His eyes trailed south as he tugged a bit on the oversized blue shirt that Francis used to wear. He was always bigger in shirt sizes. Lifting the hem up a bit, he could count each and every one of his ribs. He also saw all the bruises and scars. Just looking at them made him...

A tear made its way down his cheek. Soon, another one joined it. They always put the marks where no decent person would look. He looked around, and smiled a little bit when he realised no one had seen him. He put his shirt down and went back to his room. If he couldn't see or smell food, he would be less tempted.

However, before he stepped inside, he saw a mass of letters by the door. He abandoned his room for a moment and went to look at them. To his surprise, they were all addressed to him like the first one was! As he was going to open one, the lights turned on.

"Que fais-tu, Brit?" His blood froze as he heard his aunt's voice. He looked over his shoulder, and there she was with her arms folded across her chest. She went over, but when she saw the letters, she glared, snatched the letter out of his hands, and gathered the letters off the floor that were addressed to him.

She went to the living room, started a fire, and fed the envelopes to the fire one by one. All Arthur could do was watch them burn. Why did his aunt hate the letters so much?

He was forced back into his room after a quick beating for who-knows-what-reason this time, and stayed there.

* * *

><p>The next morning, there were more letters addressed to him, but his aunt and uncle always took them before he could read them.<p>

He was making his way by the window, when he saw something extraordinary... Owls. Well, that wasn't the extraordinary part.

The fact was, there were dozens of them outside just sitting there! He was staring at them for a good 5 or 7 minutes before he shook his head and continued walking.

Why were theses letters coming in masses, how did they know his room, and were the owls connected in any way? These were his thoughts as he fell asleep. His birthday was coming in 3 days and only he would remember.

* * *

><p><strong>Only one translation<strong>

Que fais-tu, Brit? = What are you doing, Brit?

* * *

><p><strong>This fic shall now be rated T. Review or no more chapters. I MEAN IT!<strong>


	4. Freedom

**HELLO I AM BACK! 5 reviews. We're getting somewhere. This fanfic is progressing slowly. Oh Well...**

**I own nothing you recognise,**

**This story is brought to you by LATVIAAAAA**

* * *

><p>These letters... these letters addressed to him... they were everywhere. Aldrich even tried nailing the mail slot, but they showed up anyways. It was a Sunday morning, only two days away from his birthday. Every place the mail could get in was sealed shut, and Aldrich sighed in happiness.<p>

"Finalement..." Just then, they all heard something while they were in the living room. It sounded like some sort of... rumbling.

Arthur's eyes widened as letters started coming through the windows and broken glass was speed across the floor. The seals broke as the air was filled with letters all addressed to _him. Letters all addressed to Arthur Kirkland._ Reacting on instincts, he lept up onto the coffee table, trying to grab at least one letter and see what was in it at last. As he jumped and caught a letter, he heard his aunt's voice.

"_Non!_" He felt a hand grab his collar in midair and yank down. What he felt next was excruciating pain in the back of his head as it collided with the edge of the table. The last thing he saw was his vision getting blurry and slowly turning red. Then, everything went dark.

* * *

><p>Arthur's eyes slowly blinked open to find that the world looked grey, and he felt solid stone. Was this a dream? Or... A figure came into his disoriented line of vision. His cousin's annoying voice was then heard.<p>

"Mama! Papa!" Two other figures came into his blurry line of vision. He heard his aunt's voice.

"Il semble que la brit est enfin réveillé. Nous avons dû évacuer. Tu étais inconscient pendant une journée." He looked down that meant that tomorrow was his birthday... He sighed, before sitting up. Before, he thought the blurriness was just temporary, but it wasn't going away. He lay back down and just lay there with his eyes open. He wasn't sure how long he had been daydreaming about... a normal life, but at some point. a loud noise was heard, followed by a thud. A large black, red, and yellow figure appeared coming through an entrance.

"Whoops, sorry about that." He had a very heavy accent as the yellow part dipped down and another noise was heard. The figure then approached him. Arthur started shaking. What... What was this? The...man (?) spoke again. "Are you Arthur Kirkland?" He nodded, a bit frightened. The man sighed. "You can't see me well, can ya?" He shook his head.

A bit of the black he saw extended towards him. "Here, take these. Ber always says to keep a pair even though I don't need them. Arthur reached out tentatively. They felt like... a pair of glasses. He raised an eyebrow, before slipping them on. Adjusting to this new view, he found he could see quite well.

Looking back at the man, he now saw a very tall man with baby blue eyes, blond hair that seemed to defy gravity, and he was wearing a black and red coat. He grinned.

"That's better now, isn't it?" Arthur found himself smiling a bit as he nodded. Arielle pointed at him.

"Comment t-allez vous?!" The man raised an eyebrow at her.

"Me, I'm Matthias Køhler, keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts." He looked back at Arthur. "But you know all about Hogwarts, right?" Arthur raised an eyebrow and shook his head. Matthias' eyes widened. "What do you mean?! Where do you think your mor learned it all?!" Arthur looked confused as Aldrich scoffed.

"Ne vous attendez pas le faire parler. Il est muet." However, to their surprise, Arthur's mouth opened.

"All what?" Before anyone could react, Matthias cut them off.

"_All what? Are you telling me they never told you?!_"

"Told me what?" Matthias grasped both of his shoulder, before staring him directly into his eyes.

"Arthur. You're a wizard." Arthur could only blink for a few moments as it sunk in. "I'm a what?"

"A wizard, and an awesome one if your mor has anything to do with it." Arthur then turned to glare at his family.

"You never told me?!" Arielle scoffed and crossed her arms. Her accent was very thick.

"Of course not, we knew you'd be as much of a freak as Britannia, so we did what we could and tried to beat it out of you." Matthias glared at them.

"You abused a small boy for having magic!?" She nodded.

"It was the logical thing t-" Before she could finish her sentence, Matthias reached for the axe that was easily 6 feet tall or longer and the sharp blade was lightly pressed up against her neck.

"Now, if you excuse me, I'll be taking this boy to get ready for school." Aldrich glared.

"Take him. He's not welcome back, one less freak to worry about." Matthias took Arthur's wrist and brought him outside before his eyes widened.

"Oh, I forgot!" He reached in his pocket and brought out a small box and gave it to Arthur. "Open it." And so he did. Inside were cute little pastries. "Made them myself. Happy birthday Arthur Kirkland. Now then, we need to get you ready for your first year." Arthur could do nothing but smile up at him. He was free from his abusive aunt and uncle... He was free...

* * *

><p><strong>Translations!<strong>

Finalement = Finally

Il semble que la brit est enfin réveillé. Nous avons dû évacuer. Tu étais inconscient pendant une journée. = It seems the Brit has woken up. We had to evacuate. You were unconscious for a day.

Comment t-allez vous = Who are you

Ne vous attendez pas le faire parler. Il est muet. = Don't expect him to talk. He is mute.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter sucked... I have a feeling it does. This is what happens when I try to speed things along...<strong>


	5. The Train Ride There

**I! AM! BACK! WHO MISSED ME?! Well, it's only been a day, so yeah. Artie is free, Matthias is awesome, on with the story!**

**I own nothing you recognise**

**This chapter is brought to you by Tino riding in his sleigh!**

* * *

><p>It took a while for it to sink in for Arthur that it was unlikely he would be getting any more beatings. They were currently on a train heading for London. Matthias had to turn his axe into an umbrella before hand so they let it on. Arthur looked out the window at all the scenery as Matthias was talking to him.<p>

"How long has it been since you've been to London?" He quickly looked over at him.

"Never been..." Matthias smirked.

"Well I know you were born around the area. I brought you to Paris myself." Arthur's eyes widened.

"Why?"

"Why? Your last living relatives, that's why. Jones said you had to go." He raised an eyebrow.

"Jones? Who's Jones?"

"Alfred F. Jones. He's the headmaster at Hogwarts and the greatest wizard you'll ever see." Something then occurred to Arthur.

"But... why pay so much attention as to relocate me, didn't my mom just die in a car accident?" Matthias, who had currently been drinking beer, spit it out.

"A car accident?! Britannia Kirkland? Never! She was far too awesome for that to happen!" He sighed. "Since your aunt and uncle never even told ya about what ya were, I don't think they would have told ya 'bout this as well... Well... ya see..." He paused for a minute and leaned in. "I hate to say this, but your mor was murdered."

Arthur's eyes widened at this. "What. By who?" Matthias looked uncomfortable.

"Well... we can't say his name out loud meaning him... it's forbidden."

"What do you mean 'meaning him'?"

"When talking about the place, it's allowed."

"So, this wanker is named after a country."

"That's what he calls himself because people say he can be as cold, harsh, and unforgiving as it's winters."

"So... can you say the name of the place as a place?"

"Ah guess... The place he is named after is Russia..." He shuddered. "I remember when Russia was just a country. Now, the name has a negative ring to it..." Arthur frowned.

"By the way, Matthias, you don't sound like you're from the UK or France. Where are you from?" He grinned and pointed to himself.

"I'm from the Kingdom of Denmark!" Arthur tilted his head to the side.

"Denmark? Northern Europe, right?" He nodded happily.

"Ja! The best in Northern Europe! How much do you know about Denmark?"

"Not that much to be honest." He then realised his mistake, but it was too late to be saved. Matthias talked nonstop about Denmark for the rest of the train ride, which was an hour and a half. Even when Arthur took a small nap, Matthias kept talking.

* * *

><p>When they got off the train in London, Arthur now knew a lot more about Denmark then he had before. Matthias grinned.<p>

"Now then! It's time for some school shopping!"

Later, they were walking down a street in London, when Arthur voiced a question he had after looking at the supplies list.

"Can we really find all this in London?" Matthias smirked and started heading over to a pub.

"Ya can if ya know where ta look."

* * *

><p><strong>NO TRANSLATIONS!<strong>

**So, this wasn't really a filler chapter, because Denmark and Russia were in in. Besides, who called it? Review or no more chapters.**


	6. School Shopping

**12 Reviews! I'm really happy about this! For all the first day, I thought no one was going to pay attention to it, but look where this fic is now. Six chapters! Reviews are my fuel.**

**I own nothing you recognise**

**This chapter is brought to you by Chibi!Neko Hybrid!France from season 5 episode 11.**

* * *

><p>Arthur Kirkland looked up at Matthias as they entered the pub.<p>

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Matthias nodded. The bartender smiled at him.

"Matthias! Great to see you again! Another beer?" He shook his head.

"Not today." He looked down at Arthur. "I have business to take little Arthur school shopping." The bartender nodded, before it slowed down and realisation dawned on him. He stared at Arthur.

"Could it... possibly be... Arthur Kirkland?" Everyone on the pub stopped what they were doing and looked at him. Arthur fidgeted with an uncomfortable feeling. What was so special about him? Before he knew it, he was swarmed by people all asking him different questions. That is, until Matthias pulled him out of the crowd. He brought him out the back door, so the only thing other than the door they came out of was a brick wall. Matthias smirked and took out his umbrella, which he would have to change back sooner or later, and tapped some of the bricks.

Then, to Arthur's amazement, the bricks started rotating, revealing an arch. Beyond the arch was what looked like a long road with shops lining both sides. Matthias took Arthur in, and the arch closed behind them. Matthias used on hand to motion to the shops.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley, Arthur."

* * *

><p>Arthur looked up at him.<p>

"Where do we start?" Matthias started walking, and Arthur followed behind, unit. they reached a giant marble building.

"Gringotts. Wizard bank. Safest place to keep anything, besides Hogwarts, of course." When they went in, there were these little... non human things behind small podiums.

"What are..."

"Goblins, Arthur. They work as tellers." They went up to one. "We're here to open Hr. Kirkland's vault." The goblin peered at Arthur.

"And does Mr. Kirkland have his key?" Matthias held up a finger.

"It's here somewhere." He searched through his many pockets, until he produced a tiny gold key, giving it to the goblin. He also gave a folded piece of paper to the goblin. "Jones also requests that I retrieve you-know-what in vault you-know-which." The goblin read the papers, before nodding.

"I'll have Griphook take you there." Another goblin started walking to the carts and Matthias followed along with Arthur.

Soon enough, the cart was winding along the track, and Matthias was going to be sick. When it stopped, the Dane got out quickly. Griphook put the key in the small lock, before the door rotates out of the way.

What Arthur say truly blew his mind. Mountains of gold coins. Matthias gave Arthur a small sack.

"Go ahead." Arthur took some of the coins and put them into the sack until it was decently filled. Then they were brought to another vault which was opened a different way. Matthias quickly took the only thing in the vault, a little package, and put it in his coat pocket. They, they exited Gringotts.

* * *

><p>Arthur first decided to get robes for the school year, so when he entered Madame Malkin's, there was only one other customer.<p>

A very pale boy around his age with hair as white as fresh fallen snow and ruby red eyes noticed when he came in. When Arthur was getting measured, the other boy smirked at him.

"Hallo. Are you getting robes too?"

"Why else would I be here?" The other boy looked ahead.

"My mutti is getting books next door while my vati is getting potion supplies."

"That's... nice, I suppose."

"Are you pureblood?" Arthur thought about it.

"I don't know..."

"What do you mean, 'you don't know'?"

"I don't know if my mum was pureblood, and I don't know anything about my dad."

"I see. Well, my name's Beilschmidt. Gilbert Beilschmidt."

"Well, my name's Kirkland. Ar-" Madame Malkin came back with a robe.

"This one should fit you." He nodded and paid her. He waved to Gilbert on the way out.

"See you at school, Gilbert."

* * *

><p>Nothing too eventful happen with the rest of the supplies. He looked at the last thing.<p>

"It says a pet is optional... An owl, cat, rat, toad, or bat." Matthias smiled.

"Well, how about you get yourself some ice cream. I have something to do."

As Arthur was licking his mint ice cream, Matthias knocked on the window. When Arthur looked over, Matthias was grinning, holding a cage with what looked to be a snowy owl.

When Arthur went outside, Matthias brought the owl out.

"Happy birthday, Arthur. This girl isn't what she seems. She can change into an owl, because that's what they allow at Hogwarts. When you two are alone, she can change back." As he spoke, the owl started changing. When she was done, she was no longer an owl, but an adorable bunny with mint green fur and two furry wings. Arthur's eye's widened.

"She's adorable!" the bunny was put back in her cage and changed back into an owl. Arthur took the cage. "I think I'm going to call you Maya."

* * *

><p>Once everything was gotten, the bartender at the pub said that Arthur could have a room upstairs since he was forbidden to go back to his Aunt and Uncle's house.<p>

Arthur lay down with Maya on his stomach in her flying mint bunny form. So much has changed... What friends would he make at school, and would Gilbert be one of them?

* * *

><p><strong>FLYING MINT BUNNAY! This is a fairly long chapter with all of school shopping included. Next chapter will be on the Hogwarts express and meeting the other two. Remember, reviews are my fuel. No reviews = No more chapters.<strong>


	7. The OTHER Train Ride There

**Hey I'm back! I think I'm going to type 1 chapter per day in the morning from now on. It's when I have the most time. Now then, on to the story!**

**I own nothing you recognise**

**This chapter is dedicated to hetalia4ever because he/she reviews on pretty much every chapter. Stay awesome.**

Today was the day that Arthur Kirkland would be leaving for Hogwarts. He was already at the station with Matthias as he received his ticket.

"Now then, Arthur, I want you to remember that the train leaves at 11.00 on platform 9 3/4." Arthur immediately looked down at the ticket, and it did say 9 3/4.

"But Matthias, where is platform 9 3..." When he looked up, Matthias had disappeared and the train would be leaving in 10 minutes!

It must have been really weird to see an eleven year old kid dragging a large trunk and an owl cage around. He tried asking people, but they just looked at him as he was crazy.

5 minutes until the train would leave! Just as he thought he was going to miss the train, he heard a heavily accented voice nearby.

"Packed full with muggles." Looking over in the direction, he saw a woman surrounded by 5 children all going in the same direction. The woman seemed pretty young with messy dark brown hair that had three especially noticeably pieces of hair sticking out. The youngest child had short dark brown hair with what looked like two little pigtails. The next one up looked different from the rest of them. He had somewhere inbetween dirty blond and strawberry blond hair. The next two looked like fraternal twins. One had slightly lighter hair than the other, and he had a flyaway hair to the left, while the other's was to the right. The oldest besides the lady has messy, almost curly brown hair.

Arthur ran up to them.

"Excuse me, madame, but could you please tell me where-" She cut him off.

"Platform 9 3/4? Of course! Is this your first year at Hogwarts?" Arthur nodded. "That's great! It's Vasilica's first year as well." The blond turned to face him, and Arthur visibly flinched. The lad had bright red eyes! Sure, the boy in the shop did as well, but he was albino! This time, it was just freaky! The boy, now known as Vasilica, looked down in shame as the lady rubbed his back and spoke quietly to Arthur. "He's a little sensitive about his eye colour." Arthur tried to calm down. The lady introduced the others.

"Antonio is in the 5th year, Feliciano and Lovino are in the 3rd year, and little Catalina will be joining next year!" The little girl smiled up at him. Feliciano went up to him.

"Ve~ Do you want help with your trunk?" He nodded, and the twins took wither side of it as they hoisted it onto the train. Arthur smiled.

"Thank you." The one with the darker hair looked to the side as he continued. "My name is Arthur Kirkland." The two boys stared at him.

"Arthur Kirkland, as in_ the Arthur Kirkland?!_" Arthur just shrugged. Feliciano brushed aside invisible fringe with his hand, and Arthur did the same, except it did brush it aside, so the scar was visible. Both of their eyes opened fully as they went back to the others.

* * *

><p>Soon, Arthur got on the train and sat down in an empty room. Soon enough, the door opened and Vasilica came in.<p>

"Do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full..." That was a lie, everyone else just kicked him out of their compartment. Arthur nodded, and Vasilica slid into the seat across from him.

"So, as mama introduced before, I'm Vasilica Ionescu, but you can call me Vas. I know I have a different surname than the rest of my family, but that lady was my aunt, and I can't stay with my parents, but I keep the family name." Arthur nodded.

"I'm Arthur Kirkland." His eyes widened.

"Really?! I thought the twins were lying to me! Do you have the... you know..." Arthur brushed his fringe to the side, and Vasilica smiled.

"Awesome..."

Later, the door opened again, and there was a girl that had light blonde hair, deep indigo eyes, and part of her hair was pulled back with a cross clip.

"Have either of you seen what looks like a frog? Emil lost his." They shook their head. She looked at Vas and raised an eyebrow. "What is wrong with your eyes?" His eyes widened.

"Nothing is wrong with my eyes! You didn't have to mention them!" She held her hands up to her chest.

"Calm down. I would suggest the two of you to change into your robes soon, we're almost there." Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"You're Norwegian?" She nodded.

"Nora Thomassen."

"Arthur Kirkland." Her eyes widened.

"The-"

"Yes the one with the scar! How many people will ask me that?!" Nora closed the door. They were almost at Hogwarts, but what would it be like?

* * *

><p><strong>MAGIC TRIOOOOO!<strong>

**Yes I put Fem!Rome, Fem!Norway and Fem!Moldova. Does anyone have a problem? No? No? Okay then! Review or no more chapters and you know what that means! No more Vasilica derping around.**


	8. Arrival and the Sorting

**Hello I'm back! I took a hiatus for New Years Eve/Day, but I'm back! I'm also going to take a break tomorrow because it's my Bat Mitzvah! For those of you who don't know what that it, it's pretty much a celebration where you become an adult in Judaism.** **ON WITH THE STORY!**

**I own nothing you recognise. Nothing. At all. And for you, guest, who owned the 23rd review, I'll try to make my chapters longer, okay? I can't write for too long or else my head feels like it will explode. **

**This chapter is brought to you by a crazy, burger deprived America.**

* * *

><p>Before the train stopped, a voice was heard. "Please leave your baggage here. It will be taken to your room."<p>

Once they were in their robes and the train stopped, Vasilica and Arthur were about to get off the train when Vas spoke.

"How _did_ you know she was Norwegian?" Arthur looked over at him.

"Well, Scandinavian accents are fairly distinct from others, and it was either Swedish, Danish, or Norwegian. I had a 1/3 chance, so I guessed." He nodded.

"You got lucky." Before they could say anything else, they heard Matthias' voice.

"First years over here! First years over here!" Arthur easily spotted the tall Dane waving around. They went up to him. Matthias looked down and grinned. "Arthur! How was the train ride?"

"Fine, I guess." Once they were al there, Matthias led them to what looked like a lot of boats on the shore of a lake.

"4 per boat!" Arthur, Vasilica, Nora, and another kid with whitish blonde hair and blue eyes shared a boat.

They watched as the boats glided over the lake water. Arthur could have sworn he had seen something moving about below the surface, but he decided not to say anything. Matthias' voice was heard again.

"Hogwarts will show up soon." And true to his word, what looked like a giant castle was visible. All 8 eyes in the boat widened at it.

"This is where we're going to school?!"

"Apparently..." Matthias had to duck his head when they went under a stone arch that landed them at a port near a pair of doors into the castle. Someone was at the entrance, waiting for them. It was a man with medium length brown hair that was worn tied up with the front parts hanging loose. He had bright green eyes and smiled at them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, first years! I'm Toris Laurinatus, but you can call me Professor Laurinatus. I'm the head of Gryffindor and the Transfiguration teacher." He opened the double doors for them. "Right this way, the sorting ceremony will start shortly." Arthur leaned over to Vasilica.

"What's the sorting ceremony?" Vas looked at him in disbelief, before relaxing.

"That's right. You were raised by muggles. The Sorting Ceremony pretty much tells you which house you're going to be in, and it's where you live, it's members are pretty much your family, and it's where you belong." Arthur frowned.

"What kind of system is that?! If one person in a house does something bad, then people might assume that the whole house is bad. There might be house rivalries that tear family and friendships apart. Who came up with this system?!" Vasilica shrugged.

They were brought into what looked like a giant hall with 4 tables. Above each table was a different colour and animal.

Lion on Red

Eagle on Blue

Badger on Yellow

Snake on Green

Arthur looked behind him. There was another table with what looked like some of the teachers. In the center was a young man that looked to be around 25 years old. He had short blond hair with one cowlick out of place, and bright blue eyes hidden behind glasses. He had on a smile that seemed to give the room some light. Speaking of light...

Arthur looked up, and to his surprise, the ceiling wasn't there! it was just a starry sky with lamps hanging down. He looked back down.

'It's just magic...' There was a stool in the center, and professor Laurinatus set an old hat upon it. 'What's that for...' Just then, a rip in the hat opened, just like a mouth, and it started to sing. At this point, Arthur was wondering if any of this was real. Maybe he just suffered enough abuse with his family that he went into a coma and he's imagining all of it. He was so lost in his thought, that he missed the hat's song entirely. Professor Laurinatus started calling up names.

"Adnan, Sadiq." A tan boy with brown hair and a white mask went up, sat on the stool, and the hat was placed on him. A few seconds later, the hat spoke.

"SLYTHERIN!" The table in green cheered as the boy walked over to them and sat down.

"Beilschmidt, Gilbert." The same boy from the robe shop smirked and walked up to the hat. It barely touched his head...

"SLYTHERIN!" He went over to the green table too. Some names passed by.

"Ionescu, Vasilica." Vas nervously went up to the hat. As he walked, Arthur saw some of the student scowl at him as mutters of, 'Vampire' were heard. The hat sunk over his eyes and a minute passed before the hat proclaimed,

"RAVENCLAW!" No one cheered as he went over to the blue table and sat down. Everyone around him tried to scoot away. Arthur frowned at this. He looked around and saw Feliciano at the yellow table, Antonio at the red table, and Lovino at the Slytherin table. Soon, his own name was called.

"Kirkland, Arthur." As he went up, there were more whispers. 'Arthur Kirkland? The boy who lived?' He would have to ask about that later.

As the hat went over his eyes, he heard its voice in his head.

"_Ah... Arthur Kirkland... I remember when I sorted your mother, but this is you. Hm... let's see. You would do very well in Slytherin, you know. Very cunning and ambitious indeed." _Arthur thought back to it.

_"If you don't mind, could you put me in Ravenclaw?"_ The hat was silent for a second.

_"You would do fine in any of the houses, but are you sure? You will go far in Slytherin." _He nodded.

"_I'm sure."_

_"Very well."_ The hat spoke.

"RAVENCLAW!" The Ravenclaw table burst into applause along with shouts of, "WE GOT KIRKLAND!" Arthur sat down next to Vasilica as he smiled at him. Vas smiled back in gratitude.

The rest of the sorting went on as the two other kids in their boat ended up in Ravenclaw. Then, the man at the center of the other table stood up.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" His voice was loud, energetic, and distinctly American. "I was reminded to tell you that the door at the end of the third floor hallway on the right was strictly off limit for anyone who doesn't want to die yadda yadda yadda. Anyways, we have yet another Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher!" The man at the end stood up. He looked fairly nice, with short blond hair, blue eyes, glasses, and a professional air around him. "This is Professor Eduard Von Bock." He sat down.

The man at the center then said some words which Arthur couldn't make out. He leaned over to Vas.

"What was that."

"See for yourself!" When Arthur looked down, he saw all kinds of food lining the table. When he saw others had already started eating, he took some for himself. He couldn't eat that much, or it would throw his diet off completely. One does not simply go from eating nearly nothing to eating a feast. After the dinner course, the food disappeared, and got replace by desserts. Arthur just took a little ice cream.

Once the feast was done, Prof. Laurinatus spoke again. "Please follow your prefect to your dorms." The tables got up, and everyone at Arthur's table followed a woman with a badge on her robes. Soon enough, they followed a winding staircase until they reached a door with an eagle knocker, which she knocked. The knocker then spoke.

_"I used to be the light of your life,_  
><em>I'd keep you warm while I cried,<em>  
><em>Now I'm forgotten and tossed away.<br>__What am I?"_

The prefect smiled. "Let's leave this to the first years." Soon enough, Vasilica spoke.

"A candle." The door opened. The prefect smiled a little.

"Good...job..." They all walked inside. The space was beautifully decorated both blue and bronze. The prefect pointed to one door. "This is the boys' rooms." She pointed to another. "This is the girls' rooms. It is literally impossible for one to go to the other, so don't even try. You should all get some sleep. Your baggage are in your rooms." Arthur, Vas, and Emil went to the boys' rooms. Emil was the 4th person in their boat.

True to her word, their baggage was indeed next to some of the beds. Deciding he would unpack tomorrow, he went and changed into some sleepwear before getting into bed and going to sleep.

He wondered what the rest of the year would bring...

* * *

><p><strong>WAS THAT LONG ENOUGH?! I sure hope it was, my wrists hurt...<strong>

**See you on the 4th for the next chapter!**


	9. Murder Attempt 1 and First Class

**I am so sorry! School and stuff's been happening. So, how did you like my housing? I always personally preferred Ravenclaw. This is now my most popular story. Anyways, On with the Story!**

**This chapter is brought to you by F=MA. Or, Edward Elric.**

**I don't own Hetalia, Harry Potter, or that shadow creeping up behind you.**

**By the way, I won't be typing Sweden's clipped speech, but the students hear it that way.**

* * *

><p>It was morning when Arthur's eyes fluttered open. He quietly sat up in bed and looked around. Where was he? Everything that had happened the day before began flooding into his mind. The train, the sorting, then falling asleep.<p>

'_Ravenclaw House...Right..._' Most everyone else was still in bed. However, Vasilica was sitting on the windowsill. In this lighting, his red eyes seemed to glow. He apparently didn't notice Arthur had gotten out of bed. Going somewhere private, Arthur changed into his Ravenclaw robes. He couldn't let anyone see the scars... not at all.

One by one, his roommates began to wake up.

* * *

><p>Once they were all ready, they went down to breakfast. Arthur sat next to Vasilica, who was calmly eating his food. The others at the table still didn't even look at him. Breakfast went well, until a coughinghacking sound was heard throughout the hall. Arthur's head quickly turned his head to see Vasilica, wide-eyed, coughing and holding his throat. Arthur's eyes widened.

"Vasilica! What's wrong?!" With one hand, he pointed to his goblet. The liquid inside definitely wasn't pumpkin juice. It was a dark red liquid with some fine chunks in it.

Later, after Vasilica went to the hospital ward, the nurse came up to him. "Mr. Kirkland, it seems that Mr. Ionescu had digested quite a bit of blood. Garlic as well, even though he has a severe allergy of it. It's a good thing he got here so fast, or he could have died. He will be fine in a few days." Arthur nodded and went back to breakfast. He was certain Vas didn't do this to himself... The question is who did?

The first class of the day was potions. As they waited for the teacher to arrive, Arthur head some whispering from his housemates.

"Did you see what happened to that Ionescu kid?" "Yeah, blood and garlic." "Vampire freak, he deserved it." Arthur frowned at this. His friend didn't deserve to be hated on. He seemed like a nice person. He bet that none of these wankers knew him at all. Just then, the teacher came in.

He was defiantly tall and intimidating. His glaring blue eyes were hidden behind his glasses and he had short, choppy blond hair. He faced the class.

"Hello." It was a bit hard to understand him with his incredibly deep and heavily accented voice. "I'm Professor Oxenstierna." Arthur was struggling to understand. This was his ears' ultimate test. "I'll be your potions teacher this year. I warn you now, potions isn't for everyone." Arthur payed attention to the best of his ability. It was hard, since it felt like the man was always glaring at you. But soon enough, he finished the potion assigned and had the professor look at it. He was nervous, since the teacher had already said to a number of other students that their potion was horrible.

However, when Professor Oxenstierna looked into Arthur's cauldron, he smiled a bit.

"10 points to Ravenclaw. Well done." Arthur gratefully smiled. At the end of class, Ravenclaw got twenty points. The other 10 was earned by Nora.

* * *

><p>Classes went fairly well, and he met some of the teachers such as Prof. Vä...Väinä...was it Väinämöinen? He was never going to get that right. Prof. Von Bock was certainly weird... Prof. Laurinatus was kind, but serious and a bit strict.<p>

No matter the teachers he had, one question was still on his mind.

_Who tried to kill Vasilica?_

* * *

><p><strong>I got the idea for the bloodgarlic from another fanfiction, I forget the name. I'll put it when I find it. About Arthur's potion skills, Cooking and Potion making are a trade off. The better you are at cooking, the worse you are at potion making, and vice vera. Harry was good at cooking, and bad at potions. On the other hand, Arthur has life threatening cooking, so he's good at potions.**

**Review or I will own the dark shadow behind you and make it attack you.**


	10. Murder Attempt 2 and Halloween

**GUESS WHAT TOMORROW IS? SNOOOOWWWWW DAAAAAAYYYY! This means I may be able to get another chapter out after this. I'm really excited for what's going to happen in this chapter!**

**This chapter is obviously brought to you by reviews.**

**I don't own Hetalia, Harry Potter, or Romania's ass. *sighs* Maybe another day...**

* * *

><p>Time was flying by very quickly for Arthur Kirkland. It was Halloween already. His 'family' never let him out, not even on holidays, so this would be his first. He got dressed and made his way down to the grand hall. Vasilica, who had now recovered from his murder attempt, had informed him that there was always a big feast on Halloween. Neither of them could wait as they sat down.<p>

Sure enough, delicious food appeared before them. The whole castle was decorated for the event. Nora even decided to sit near them, a small smile on her normally stoic face. Everything was going well, they were all eating and having fun. That is, until a scream was heard. All the heads in the room turned as Professor Von Bock ran down the middle screaming something.

"MOCHI TROLL IN THE DUNGEON! MOCHI TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!" Arthur held back a little snicker.

"Mochi troll..." Nora nudged him. The professor then fainted on the floor. It took a good 4 seconds for everyone to recognise what the Estonian teacher had said. Professor Jones then stood up.

"Dudes! This is totally an emergency! Prefects take the students to the dorms while-" He pointed to some of the teachers. "You all back me up." The teachers rolled their eyes.

Most of the students were brought back to the dorms while Nora growled a bit.

"This won't do at all. I can deal with a troll better than they can!" Vasilica rolled his eyes.

"Overconfident much?" He then received a hard yank on his tie, choking him. She then took both of their ties and pulled them silently away from the rest of the Ravenclaws. She whispered to them.

"Now, we're going mochi troll hunting."

* * *

><p>The two boys and the girl soon found themselves in the girls' bathroom. Nora went in, while the boys stayed outside.<p>

"Are you sure we can go in?" She nodded.

"For the last time, you can." There were noises heard from the other end of the bathroom, which they could not see. Gripping their wands, they carefully walked over where they saw it.

It was fairly tall, about twice as tall as Arthur. It had very long legs with an oval shaped body. It was completely white with blues eyes, a mouth, and what seemed like glasses. Arthur could barely comprehend it...

It was too busy destroying the space around it to notice the trio. Nora glared at the thing before walking right up to it. The boys shared a glance. They wanted to tell her to come back, but it might capture the thing's attention.

Nora was underneath it now.

"HEY!" Vas facepalmed. Nora started yelling at it in a different language. She then grabbed one of its legs and began to climb up before setting herself on its back. Arthur whispered to Vas.

"Is she crazy?" Vasilica just shrugged. She leaned forward and softly sang in the same language as before. After a few seconds, the mochi's eyes began to droop, before it fell to the floor asleep. The two others just stared at her.

"What did you three do?!" Said three quickly looked over to see Professor Laurinatus, Von Bock, Väinämöinen, and Oxenstierna come over. "You three should be in your dorms!" Nora looked down guiltily.

"I did it all... Arthur and Vasilica had nothing to do with it... I thought I could take down the mochi troll myself." She got off it and stood next to the boys. Prof. Laurinatus nodded.

"20 points from Ravenclaw for disobeying orders, but 10 for taking it down." Arthur looked over at Nora. Her muscles were visibly tense, and her eyes... It looked as if the fishes were disappearing from the sea that were her eyes. Slowly, her face became more blank as more fishes disappeared. Four fishes left...

Three...

Two...

One...

Nora's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she collapsed on the floor. The very last thing she heard were shouts.

"Nora! Miss Thomassen! _Wake up..._"

* * *

><p><strong>So that's this chapter. I really like how this turned out. MOCHI TROLL! So first Vasilica, who survived, and now Nora. The question is, will she survive? Or will the force extinguish her. Find out in the next chapter!<strong>

**Review or the Mochi Troll with eat you. I doubt you can sing like Nora.**


	11. I Can't Believe It

**I am actually pleasantly surprised with how many reviews I'm getting. I would like to thank all of you for reviewing to this story. If you haven't, then what are you doing?!**

**This Chapter is brought to you by the Mochi Trolls.**

**I don't own Hetalia, Harry Potter, or the Pocky Dance.**

* * *

><p>Nora still wouldn't wake up. It's already been around a week and a half. Her heart rate was continuously slowing down. Arthur and Vasilica hoped she would wake up... They were walking to the hospital ward to go check on her, barely talking. Vas talked a little with Arthur.<p>

"Arthur... what if she, you know, _dies?_" Arthur didn't want to consider the possibility.

"That won't happen. We both know her. She'll survive." They walked into the hospital ward, where they found Prof. Jones standing over Nora, an uncharacteristically solemn look on his face with his hat to his chest. The two boys walked over before they realised something.

Nora wasn't breathing.

Both of their eyes widened as Vasilica checked her pulse.

Nothing.

Arthur couldn't believe it... their friend..._dead. _Prof. Jones slowly spoke.

"Died one hour ago..." Vas was shaking a bit.

"Do... do her parents know?" He nodded.

"They will be here for the funeral."

* * *

><p>They were very near crying when lunch came. On top of all that, there was more whisper.<p>

"Did you hear about that girl?"

"Yeah. Nora... Norge..."

"Yeah her. That friend of the vampire freak."

"I heard she died of an unknown spell."

"Maybe this is the consequence of being near that freak."

"Doesn't that mean Arthur's going to die next?"

Vasilica heard it all, and leaned over to Arthur, silently crying into his robes.

"Why does everyone hate me...?" Arthur rubbed his back.

"They just can't accept how awesome you are, so they try to lower it. Ignore them so that doesn't happen."

"Now that Nora's gone, I only have one friend left..."

At the end of Lunch, Alfred got up and cleared his throat.

"I have an announcement. Another student was supposed to attend with his sister, but his arrival was severely delayed. So let me welcome..."

A figure came through the doors. When Arthur and Vasilica saw him, they gasped. Pale blond hair... deep indigo eyes...floating curl...cross clip...

"_Lukas Thomassen!_"

* * *

><p><strong>Crap. I know this chapter is really short, but my arms hurt for unknown reasons, and it's 5 in the morning.<strong>

**So, you know the drill. Review or else.**


	12. Trust?

***rises dramatically in a cloud of fire and smoke* I LIIIIIIVVVVVVEEEEE! In two ways! I'm still updating, and I just recovered from a bad stomach virus. I actually thought I was going to die. My head hurts a bit, but I can still write fanfiction!**

**This chapter is brought to you by applesauce. Just because.**

**I don't own Hetalia, Harry Potter, or the ship DenNor. *coughishipitcough***

* * *

><p>The Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Eduard Von Bock, sat alone in his office. It was so dark that he could barely see anything. Prof. Von Bock was sitting cross-legged with his head and back slumped forwards. If there was more light, it would be obvious that he was shaking like mad. The Estonian's voice was shaky.<p>

"S-Sir?" Even though he was alone, another voice was heard from all around.

"Yes?" He took a deep breath.

"T-The third attempt was successful. He's in."

"That is good. He will give us good information about him, da?" Eduard quickly nodded.

"With him in, we probably won't lose."

"Probably?" Eduard tensed up.

"No... we will win..."

"Good. Continue with your work." The lights turned back on, and Eduard took a deep breath. Russia terrified him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Lukas went up to Arthur.<p>

"So you're the boy who lived?" He stuck out a hand. "I'm Lukas Thomassen, Nora's brother." Vas sighed.

"You do look a lot like your sister... I'm going to miss her..." Lukas looked at the Romanian.

"Yes, but she is in a better place." Arthur frowned.

"I guess you're right..." Lukas gave a very slight smile.

"You have me now. You can trust me." Arthur looked into his indigo eyes.

"Yeah... I guess I can trust you..." That sentence lacked a bit of emotion, but Vas didn't pay much attention to it. Loosing your friend can do that... Arthur looked back down. "School resumes tomorrow." He looked at Lukas. "Where were you for the past two months anyways?"

"There was something I needed to take care of back in Norway." Arthur nodded.

"Okay." Vas, however, narrowed his ruby red eyes. Something wasn't right here. Call it a feeling, but Vasilica Ionescu had a sinking feeling in his stomach. In the end, he shrugged a bit. Maybe it was just false intuition. It happens sometimes.

He would trust Lukas for now.

* * *

><p>In the headmaster's office, Alfred gave an annoyed sigh.<p>

"Why wasn't Arthur sorted into Gryffindor? Gryffindor is the house of heroes! Why was this hero sorted into the house of nerds?!" The sorting hat smirked.

"I would tell you, Alfred Foster Jones, but I'll leave that for you to figure out." Alfred slammed his hand down on the desk.

"Tell me, dammit! I had everything planned out! What went wrong?"

"More than you could ever imagine~" Alfred glared at the hat.

"I hate you so much right now."

"We'll just keep it that way." Professor Laurinatus walked in.

"Headmaster? What's wrong? Do you need some coffee?" Prof. Jones stood up.

"I'll get it myself... Just take that damn hat away." The Lithuanian raised an eyebrow at this, but moved the sorting hat into another room until the headmaster calmed down.

As Alfred F. Jones walked down the corridor, something was on his mind.

'_Wasn't Nora Thomassen an only child?'_

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for this chapter! You know what I want you to do~ AT LEAST 3 REVIEWS OR NO MORE CHAPTERS I AM SERIOUS!<strong>

**This is Okumura Shauriene, and see you next time (if I get enough reviews)!**


	13. Disastrous Classes

**I'm baaaaccckkk! I got three more reviews, so here's the next chapter! My school is having parent teacher conferences, so I have no school! We all know what that means, MORE FANFICTION! One day, I will write a book. Today is not that day. That is a lie I wrote a 100 page book in 2nd grade. I think I still have it. ENOUGH ABOUT THAT!**

**This chapter is brought to you by NARWHALS NARWHALS SWIMMING IN THE OCEAN CAUSING A COMMOTION CAUSE THEY ARE SO AWESOME!**

**I don't own Hetalia, Harry Potter, or your soul. One day...**

* * *

><p>School resumed as normal, and Nora was soon forgotten and replaced by Lukas. Only one person actually remembered her at the school before she died.<p>

Matthias Køhler sat in his living space looking at a picture of her. She was such a kind, but misunderstood person. Just because she didn't talk much didn't mean that she was cold. Lukas, on the other hand, he was just too... fake. There was no other way to describe it. The Dane got up from his seat. Something was wrong here... something he couldn't place... Just how did Nora die anyways? He had heard several different things, but all seemed either plausible or completely outrageous. He exited and walked to the main castle. Maybe he could get Lukas to talk with him after school.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Ravenclaws were having Herbology with Prof. Väinämöinen. He actually told the class to call him Tino for the sake of pronunciation. The Finn was carefully instructing how to identify Raskovnik. His cheery voice rang throughout the class.<p>

"Now then, can anyone tell me the purpose and origin of Raskovnik?" Vasilica was the only one to raise his hand. Tino's eyes widened. "Really? No one else? Okay then, Vasilica."

"Raskovnik is a mythical herb originating in places such as Romania, Bulgaria, Serbia, Macedonia, Croatia, Montenegro, Slovenia, and Russia. It's property is that is can unlock or uncover anything that has been locked or closed." Tino's eyes widened.

"Very good Vasilica. 20 points to Ravenclaw." Another student raised her hand.

"Why do we need to know about this, we have a spell for it."

"Ah, you see, it is very hard to find, and only certain beasts can identify it, as you will learn in Care of Magical Creatures."

Tino Väinämöinen was one of the nicer teachers at Hogwarts. He was cheery, interesting, and sometimes gave more points than the task was worth. Herbology was one of Vasilica's favourite classes.

* * *

><p>Next was the first time that they ever had flying lessons. All the students stood in two lines with brooms next to them. then, the teacher strode in. He was, in a word, flamboyant.<p>

He had straight blond hair to his shoulder and jade green eyes.

"Okay! Listen up! Today, we are totally to get into the air!" He facepalmed. "I didn't introduce myself. I'm the fabulous Feliks Łukasiewicz." The whole class just stared at him and he deadpanned. "You can call me Feliks, that's totally fab too." He stood by his own broom. "Now then! I want you to put out your right arm and shout up. The broom should like fly right into your hand." He demonstrated, and it did as he said. "Now you try!"

As the students were trying, Lukas leaned over to Arthur. "Should a person like this really be teaching?" Arthur shrugged and tried again. When everyone had their broom, Feliks continued.

"Everyone get on your broom and grip the handle. Don't be too far forwards. Then, you kick a bit, and you like totally float for a bit! Try it!" Every did as he said, and floated for a bit, except one.

Emil Steilsson didn't come down. He kept going up, and up... He was gripping on and shaking.

"Guys? Anyone? I'm afraid of heights..." He was a good 15 feet above the ground now, and kept going up. Suddenly, it jerked forwards and sped off. The class gasped as Emil crashed into one of the school walls. Feliks was prepared to do something, when Emil couldn't hold on any longer and fell off. It seemed to happen in slow motion as Emil was falling through the air, screaming his lungs out. No one noticed as Lukas quickly muttered some words. Just before Emil hit the ground, someone caught him. More like some_thing_. When Emil opened his eyes, he was looking into transparent green ones. The whole class stared wide eyed at the transparent green troll that had caught Emil. It winked, and disappeared, leaving Emil only a foot to fall. Feliks checked his condition. "Two broken wrists..." He helped the poor Icelander up. "No one move until I get back." He took Emil to the Hospital Ward.

No one did move, but a certain Asian was glancing over at Emil's precious puffin he left behind...

* * *

><p><strong>AND WE ARE DONE FOR NOW~ You know the drill. I need to be up to 46 reviews before I post a new chapter.<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed and see you next time! Shauriene out!**


End file.
